SETTING SUN: The Life After Breaking Dawn
by LanceWanderwal
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is having nightmares, what could be the reason?  Could it be someone from the past? As these dreams unfold, Renesmee should uncover the man who is eager to kill her in her sleep before it's all too late.


**Preface**

"Who's there?" I asked through the cold wind. I breathe slowly as I open my eyes. I saw nothing when I opened it. I'm not blind, am I? My heart beat faster as I looked around. I squinted and looked everywhere but there was no source of light. I heard footsteps become closer.

"Who's there?" I repeated. I tried to take a step, but I couldn't move. Across the chamber of darkness I heard a loud screeching. Like the ones I hear at school when new chalks are being used on the board. The sound raced through my head. Slowly ripping my sanity and the life inside me. At these times I should cling to my mom for help. I looked around; my killer's breathing is now heavier. He's closer now. "MOM!" I shouted.

Only the footsteps coming closer and the breathing was all I can hear. It took me a while to be able to recognize the screeching, it was an axe being dragged on the walls. I looked around, I spun, no light, nothing to see.

"MOM!" I screamed but the air trapped my voice, I was losing consciousness, I dropped to the floor unable to get up. "DAD!" The air was heavy, it was pushing me down onto the graveled floor witch slowly marked my skin. I reached for the darkness hoping Edward and Bella would grab my hand to save me from losing all my blood. Beneath me, the pebbles were made of something I couldn't understand. It was ripping through my skin. As the air pushed me down, the glass-like stones pass through my veins. My blood rushed onto the graveled floor. I swam in my own blood.

_My own half-vampire blood._

I screamed. But there is no one to help. I am in deep pain. I was losing all my blood. The glass stones ripped my skin apart. My face was being pushed down on the gravel though no one is really touching me. The air seemed to get heavier and faster. The breathing was really close. "MOM, DAD!" I tried to find them.

I couldn't stand the pain, I screamed in agitation. My voiced echoes through the darkness. There was already someone breathing onto my face. I tried to move away, my body swirled in my own blood. I swam around my blood looking for something to help me. But, he touched me; unable to move, he ran his fingers across my nose bridge. I screamed more, my killer was enjoying my despair, he chucked in contentment. What does he want?

I heard a voice. A voice that belongs to someone I love. A voice that belong to someone that would never hurt me…

_Jacob Black._

**1 Threat**

I am Renesmee Cullen. You can call me Nessie, though it sound a little bit stupid, my boyfriend calls me that so it's fine. I am a half-vampire. Which sucks. Anyway, it's my sixteenth birthday today.

I walked across the hallways toward my locker. I used my brown hair to cover my face and my brown eyes. Avoiding Vanessa because she'd probably force me to shop around Montesano. Vanessa is my best friend since I first stepped here. She has blonde hair, a typical LA girl who likes lipgloss and elegant eyeliners. We almost do everything together. Our schedule is almost the same, beside the fact she has Physics instead of Biology. She's not fond of the woods, so she really doesn't like studying plants and animals and little things like cells. She moved here because of some mom-dad problem. Like, Charlie and Rene.

She's probably looking for me now.

Yes, yes. The whole Cullen Family moved to Montesano because of me. Yes, me. Because as you can see, it will be weird if I go to school under the name Renesmee Cullen. And if I tell people that my parents are Bella and Edward. My mother will appear like some teenager who got pregnant by twelve. And besides, people are starting to ask why Carlisle still looks like in his thirties. Vampires, such a pain in the ass. Jacob Black came with us, because he said he somehow imprinted on me. But I think that's just some stupid pick-up like he got from a TV show. He came with us because he said he wanted to repeat a few years of high-school for _me_. Should I be flattered? Or should I be annoyed at the fact I have my own security guard twenty-four seven.

I held my books carefully between my arms. Clinging to everything so no books fall. I don't want to act like some stupid girl who drops her books in front of a cute boy just to get his attention, well that's what Vanessa does.

_Attention_. It's the last thing I want today. I carefully tipped my book on my lap as I folded it in such an awkward position to create a leg-table. Weird. I rotated my lock. Suddenly, I smell something both annoying and addictive at the same time.

Jacob jogged towards me though he's not looking. When he's finally near me, he tipped my leg-table and my books fell to the floor. Making the hallway shook and some overly-acting girls scream, probably the cheerleaders. I looked around, everyone was staring at me. The biology book was the heaviest yet so it was probably the one that made a loud noise.

"What's your problem!" I nudged his shoulders. I stood up arranging my books inside my locker. "You know," I continued, though I wasn't looking at him. "It's my sixteenth today."

"Yeah, I know." I glanced at him then I smiled then he somewhat smirked. It was annoying but cute. Typical Jacob.

"Sophomores are supposed to be treated right on their birthdays, not bullied by a senior." I exclaimed placing the last book inside. He closed my locker and he leaned forward. I shoved him away. We were supposed to keep a low profile in school. Isn't it weird for a sophomore to date a senior? In Montesano they do... everything matters.

"Where's my gift, dog?" I asked, trying to keep it low. I'm not my mother by the way, a gift-phobe person. I like gifts, but not too much.

"Eh," he looked around. "It's at home."

"Oh, okay." I replied, "Do you still have anything at three o'clock?"

He checked the time, "Nope."

"Good! now let's go before my Alice starts decorating the house too much."

He laughed and we both walked towards the door. But Vanessa, her hair awkwardly placed in a braid, stops us, she was carrying a paper bag from Montesano Piaza Mall.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie!" She hugged me and she nodded at Jacob. Jacob smiled back and I handed him the paper bag.

"Thanks, Vanessa." I replied.

She started chattering about our plans tonight "-of course we should have something to give to the guests. And oh! Sam is helping me with the decors, we will hold it in your garden if it's okay with you. I know it's all a shock... And oh! And and, of course the cake should be-"

"Vanessa!" I cut her off. I laughed at her, she looked at me as if I shot her in her stomach.

"What?" She wore a sad face now.

"Where should we get the money for all of these? I mean, it's unplanned."

"That's what you think. Your mom and dad and your aunt, Alice helped me out in planning last Sunday why you were having a date with Jake."

"A-a-aa-" I stuttered. Her smile came back but her hair fell from the braid because of all this rush.

"Don't worry, when you get home there will be a huge tent outside, but not really a tent, like some giant white cloth shaped like a tent." She started reading her planner, flipping through thick pages with illustrations of clothes and tables and other party stuff. I didn't expect mom and dad could help something this big for my sixteenth. "Oh-"

"Vanessa-" I held her shoulders now, "We have to go. Besides, you spoiled it already for me."

"Not really, there's so much in store for your sixteenth!" Her eyes flickered towards Jake.

"See you later."

"Tonight."

"Tonight." I repeat.

And we went home only to find the place like Vegas. Towering ornaments and little Eiffel Towers, the leaning tower, the statue of liberty. They really put a lot of effort into this. It doesn't look like my house anymore. All because of Alice's spectacular job.

I met mom at the porch talking to a photographer, I wonder what she's up to. Jake held my hand as we crossed "Vegas". Jacob seemed happy about the place. Of course, I am. I expected some simple family dinner, but maybe Jake and I will be the only ones to eat. So I guess this is better.

"Oh there you are, sweetie." Mom hugged me and greeted me a happy birthday. "Please, do. She'll be ready in a while." She told the photographer.

"Wow, mom, what's that for?" I asked.

"Your photo shoot."

"What?" I can't process what was happening, "With who?"

"Us. Everyone." she let out a sigh, thinking I don't like the idea.

"Oh, that's great! Haha!" I replied. "I'll just change upstairs and place Vanessa's gift in my room, then I'll help you guys with the decors. Alright?"

She nodded and she started giving the photographer instructions again. We went up the house to my room. Our house is kinda like the same one in Forks only bigger because of me and mom. The cottage idea was trashed because it takes to much space and its awkward for me.

Jake locked the door and we sat on my bed.

"Hey." He said, he smiled at me. "Finally." he wraps his arms around me. I snugged closer to him.

"What?" I laughed. I started opening Vanessa's gift. I found a stuffed toy dog inside.

"A dog?" Jacob grabbed it and put on a sad face. His arms released me. I felt empty.

"It's you, anyway." I replied, annoying him. "It's cute!"

Jacob was saddened by this. I saw his eyes, full of sadness, I know Jake and he's not the one to just burst into sadness like this. I held his hand in mind and looked directly into his eyes. He started back but he looked away.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked, I held his hand tighter, "Hey." I playfully punched his chest. He smile and kissed me on the forehead.

"Tell me, Jake, I'm here." I told him, "I won't tell anyone whatever that is."

"It's us." He paused there, just there. I felt angry at what he said.

"You're breaking up with me on my birthday!" I screamed, "What, Jake, why!"

"No, Renesmee." He kissed me on my lips. Just a short kiss then he continued, "I am a werewolf." I knew what was coming next.

"And I'm a vampire." I added to his lines. Cliche, always the problem.

"And-" He attempted to continue.

"A half vampire." I added. "What's wrong?"

He started directly into my eyes. I did the same. I don't know what to say.

Slowly he said these words that caused panic all over my body. I shivered at his words. He wanted something impossible, even I can't do it, no one has ever done it.

_"I want to be a vampire."_

The night slowly came by, the lights of Vegas on our garden glistened against my windows. Jacob left my room to give me type to think. Before I get dressed for tonight, I took a nap, only to make my nightmare resurfaced again. Is it really Jacob? Does the dream symbolize something?

The dream picked up where I woke up this morning. I started to hear screams, my own voice deafening myself. The blood that I swam in was done now, and there were lights around me, blinding ones. The moment I stop screaming, I saw a face. A face that long ago wanted to kill me. He wanted me dead. His eyes burned in passion of killing me. Across the room I saw Jacob lying lifeless. He's the one swimming in blood right now. But he doesn't appear to be hurt, he swam unconsciously in my own blood.

My half-vampire blood.

The man smiled at his content, he murmured something to me but I couldn't understand. He stared at me in the eyes, I now know this man. His face, his voice, his deep red eyes. He is the man who threatens to break Jacob and I apart. That what he wants, isn't it?

I woke up, trying to remember the name of my killer. Suddenly, I do. And it sent shivers up my spine. I scream once more.

_ Aro._


End file.
